The Sages' Apperentice
by SwordspiritFi9
Summary: He said he would be back. I waited for him. He promised. He promised he would be back with mother. I believed him... I was a fool.


Chapter 1: The Begining

_I remember when I was five my father left me in the road. He told me to stay there and look for him when he comes back from castle town. He said he would come back with mother, I believed him..._

Rain pelted the ground creating mud puddles everywhere on the dirt path. A lone boy shivered in the freezing rain. His hands and face covered in mud and his clothing soaked to the bone. The boy sat in the mud, knees close to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs for warmth. His eyes, the color of blood, looked around for any sign of _him_. He waited for hours on end just sitting there, hoping for any sign of his father. Throughout the day merchants and travelers walked on the dirt path going to their destination miles away; Hyrule. No one looked the boy's direction. Not caring if he starved to death. He was left there for a reason.

The boy sniffed, catching a slight cold. He huddled closer to a nearby tree, looking towards the north, where his father headed. He sighed sadly, putting his chin on top of his knees, slowly dozing off. Thunder rolled across the sky, threatening to strike the earth with lightning. The small boy shuddered. He felt a presence behind him and quickly looked behind him. No one was there. The boy sniffed again, rubbing his hand under his nose.

Then suddenly a hand was upon his shoulder. Thinking it was his father, the boy turned and gave a grin. But instead of meeting his father's face it was and old man carrying a long wooden staff with intricate designs upon it. The boy's grin faltered.

"Hmm...? What's a youngster like you doing out here in this weather? At this time of night too!" the old man asked, a slight crack in his voice.

"I-i'm waiting, sir." the polietly answered.

"Oh? Are you now...?" Although it sounded more like a statement thr old man continued. "Who are we waiting for if I may ask?"

"My father..." the boy trailed.

"Hmm..well do you know when he might be back? I'm sure he wouldn't like you to stay out in this rain."

The boy looked down and shrugged, playing with sting on his clothing. The elder noticed his actions and frowned, realizing the situation. "Do you at least know where he is?"

"I think Castle Town..." the boy whispered not sure of himself.

"Good! That's where I was headed before I saw you." the older man suddenly rapped his staff on a horse-drawn cart that the boy didn't notice earlier. " Hop on boy!"

Staring wide-eyed, the boy watched as the old man quickly prepare his horse and climb up on the cart. The elder had seemed to have some sort of mistical energy come out of nowhere. The boy didn't realize older people had so much energy like that.

"Well? What are you waiting for boy? Come up here!" the old man notioned the boy over to sit next to him. He didn't realize he was staring into space and quickly climbed up onto the cart and sat next to his elder. With a snap, the horse trotted along the muddy path creating messy hoof-prints. Bumps and jerks succcesfully managed to make the boy uncomfortable in his seat. A chuckle escaped the older man's lips,"Having fun there boy?" With a few grunts the boy managed to sit properly in the wooden seat.

After a few moments of muddy hoof beats and the occasional rumble of thunder, the boy spoke up. "What's you're name?"

"I'm the great Sage Ezlo, my dear boy!" Ezlo responded proudly. "What's your's?"

"Vaati..." the boy, now known as Vaati, mumbled.

"Mmm..interesting name. I think it suits you." Ezlo commented. Vaati looked over at him, surprized at his comment. "R-really?!"

"Well, why would you think I would be lying, hmm?" Vaati smiled.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of riding, the duo made it to Castle Town. "Vaati. Vaati. Vaati!" Ezlo shook the boy awake, for he feel asleep during the ride. "Huh...?" Vaati's sleepy eyes opened to reveal a towering castle in the near distance.

"We're in Castle Town, Vaati. Follow me." Ezlo then got off the cart and walked ahead. Vaati soon followed, alas with some difficulty, but made it to what seemed to be Ezlo's house. The two stepped inside to reveal a rather clustered home. It was filled with many books and trinkets upon the large shelves. "Here let me find you something dry to wear.." Ezlo went into a back room and searched for clothes that Vaati could wear, that were not rags at least.

Not a moment later, Ezlo came out with a small bundle of clothes in his hand. Then Ezlo snapped his fingers. Then in a blink of an eye, Vaati was dry and cleaned up. Vaati gasped at this. "Whoa! How did you do that!?"

"Oh I'm just a Sage. It's nothing. Here put these on." Ezlo handed Vaati the bundle of clothes. Vaati obeyed his elder and put them on. Although a tad big, Vaati wore sleeping clothes. Much better than the old rags he wore earlier. Much warmmer too he might add. Ezlo then guided Vaati into a small bedroom. "Vaati, we'll look for your father in the morning, you need sleep."

"Okay.." Vaati complied in Ezlo's orders, trusting him to find his father and soon fell asleep to the sound of rain.

_Never did I realize I was never going to see my father ever again. I was a fool. I believed him..._


End file.
